When Worlds Collide
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Sequel to The Cross of Worlds. Rated M for some one's potty mouth
1. Preface: Experiments Gone Wrong

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jenna, and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

* * *

Mariel "Mary" Samantha "Sammy" Witwicky was lounging in the rec. room when Mallei "Yomi" Grace Witwicky ran in.

"Yo Sis! Cy wants ta see us!" Yomi told her. Mariel rolled her eyes. As they walked Optimus' office, Sam came over.

"Do you think they finally figured it out?" Sam asked, referring to the time that Ratchet walked around the base for weeks in various shades of purple and pink. Most were pretty bright and "girly". Yomi snorted.

"The day dat dey figure out it was Mar', dats da day dat Wheeljack someho' mange's to sen' us to anothe' dimension!" she declared. Mariel rolled her eyes.

"I predict that this is about asking the two of us up front, therefore, they will find out," Mary said matter-of-factly. Yomi glared at her.

"You like history, science, and math WAY to much..." she muttered. Mary shrugged her shoulders. Sam shook his head before heading off, but not before leaving a warning.

"Optimus is out on a mission with most of the other 'bots. Sorry girls," Sam said before bolting away. Yomi growled.

"Well slag! Now we ain't gettin' outta dis!" she growled. As they entered the room, they noticed that Wheeljack was also there. This made both girls very confused.

"What da- Wheeljack, what did you do this time?" Yomi asked. Cyber and Wheeljack looked down at the girls. Mary used her own transformation abilities to turn into a green with silver and gold stripes. Leaning down, she picked up Yomi and set her on the Autobot sized table.

"I'm glad that you have that ability, Sis. I'm sick of the others besides Optimus, MoonSpark, LuckySpark, 'Bee, and ShadowHope man handling me!" Yomi growled. Mary rolled her optics. It was well known that all of Mary's kind could transform into either fully metal creatures or fully organic ones. And right now Mary's Cybertronian form came in handy. Mary then turned into her halfa from. She flew down to the table and looked up.

"Well, we thought that you two would want to try out Wheeljack's version of the "Time Turner" from Harry Potter," Cyber said before adding, "I'll be going with you two of course."

Mary's eyes widened. This was her chance! She could save HIM then! I-if she's able to, she could have the plan for her escape he had come true, considering he was going to help her find the Witwickys, because he had wanted to be adopted by them. There had been no way they'd turn them out!

"We'll do it!" Mary exclaimed before Yomi could protest. Yomi looked at Mary.

"Mary this is-" she began, but Mary interrupted her.

"Yomi, this is my ONLY chance at a better childhood! It's the only shot at rectifying some of my worst sins," Mary said. Yomi nodded. Yomi understood, but that didn't mean that the bad feeling she had would go away. Yomi sighed. They were going to regret this?

Wheeljack handed over the Time Turner to Cyber. Yomi and Mary got onto Cyber's shoulders. He gave Mary the Time Turner. Mary did what was needed, but instead of time flowing backwards, the Time Turner exploded! The last thought that Mary had before going unconscious was 'I'm sooo killing Wheeljack...'

* * *

Nightfire Phoenix Prime and her fiance, or mate as she likes to call him, Optimus, were walking to Riprage's lab.  
"Alright, Riprage, what do you need?" Nightfire asked, looking at the strange dist the Inventor held.  
"This is supposed to be a time machine. You had mentioned that you wish you could go back in time to save your mother an fix a few wrongs." He said, before instructing her how to use it.  
She took the disk and followed the instructions.  
Suddenly it exploded and knocked out both her and Optimus.  
Riprage, you are dead. I am going to offline you slowly and painfully in your recharge, she thought right before being knocked out


	2. Chapter 1

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

* * *

Catherine, Jenna, and Odette were hiding from and enraged Prowl and Ratchet.  
Ratchet was mad because Jenna ate too many Carrots again and her skin is orange  
Prowl was mad because Someone changed his reports to nursery rhymes.  
"How long before they calm down? Because I have interviews to go too." Jenna said, munching on another carrot.  
"I hope they do soon." Cat said before tuning to Jenna, whom was humming something. "What are you humming?"

"I'm Popeye the sailor man  
I live in a garbage can.  
I eats all the worms  
And spits out the germs  
I'm Popeye the sailor man.

I'm Popeye the sailor man  
I live in a frying pan  
I turn up the heat  
And burn up my feet  
I'm Popeye the sailor man

I'm Popeye the sailor man  
I've never stepped foot on the land  
I like to go swimmin'  
With them mermaid women  
And float on my back to get tan." she sang.  
"Alright, you have watchet that too many times." Odette laughed.  
Jenna checked her watch and said. "Guys, I need to go."  
Jenna ran to her car and drove out of base.

As Jenna drove, she swerved to miss a Deer but couldn't turn in time to completely miss a red, silver, and blue flamed Peterbilt semi. Her car rolled three times before stopping altogether. Two teens got out of the semi and ran to the upside-down car to find the unconscious girl barley breathing and bleeding from her head, chest, and what appears to be, legs.

* * *

To say that Mary was pissed was an understatement. But, right now they had to help the girl that had rammed into them. Cyber transformed and gently got the girl to where Mary could reach her better. Mary closed her eyes and a humming sound came. Soon, a Matrix (imagine the Matrix of Leadership only with a purple center instead of blue) came forth. It was the Matrix of Protection. Mary held it over the girl. She closed her eyes and waited. Soon, the girl was fully healed. Yomi looked at Mary.

"So... Where are we?" she asked. Mary used her scanners on the area.

"We are most-likely in a different dimension. Look like you jinxed us," Mary began before getting a dark look, "That's it. Wheeljack is so going to die-offline..." she said.

* * *

please review :)


	3. Chapter 2

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

* * *

After getting the girl into Cyber's alt. mode, they rode towards the base. Mary was looking up all information they had. She even hacked into the government files.  
"Okay. Yeah. The girl with us is Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox. She is this dimension's Will's niece. Um... She appears to live at the base and some other jazz..." Mary informed. Yomi nodded. A groan alerted them that Jenna was waking up.

Jenna groaned as she awoke. She looked around her surroundings, wondering how she got here; all she remembers is hiding from ratchet because she ate too many carrots...again.  
how did I get here? she thought "Optimus?" she asked, thinking she fell asleep and Optimus found her.

Mariel grinned.  
"Sorry, Ms. Jenna. But you're not in Optimus," Mary replied to the girl, "I'm Mariel Samantha Witwicky! You can call me Mary or Sammy though. The gal next to me is my triplet sister, Mallei "Yomi" Grace Witwicky! But if ya wanna keep yer skin, call her Yomi!"  
"Hiya, girlyo! Better save questions till we get ya back ta da base!" Yomi told Jenna with a grin. Cyber then called though his radio.  
"You gals done chattering? Seriously, you're worse than sparklings! Geez!" Yomi glared at the dash board.  
"The "sparkling" part ya can use on my Cyber-Organic Hybrid sister, but not me! *mutters* I hate Cybertronians sometimes..." she growled. Mary whacked her sister over the head with her human arm-servo.  
"Be nice!" she hissed.

Jenna giggled and noticed her phone next to her. She picked it up and dialed a number.  
"Hello?" the person said.  
"Hey, uncle Will. Um... by any chance is Optimus near you?" Jenna asked.  
"yeah, and so is Ironhide, who is extremely pissed."  
"Uh, is Gallow-ass there? That could be why he's mad."  
"He's Pink."  
"Oh. anyway, Tell Optimus that an Autobot and some more human friends are coming to base. Actually they are bringing me to base."  
"What's wrong with your car?"  
"I can't remember. I just woke up in the mech's alt mode."  
"Alright. see you soon"  
"You too." Jenna hung up and said. "Optimus know's you are coming and I didn't get your...Designation Mr. Autobot?"  
Cyber was not having a very good time. First, he STILL can't figure out who painted Ratchet all those months ago, second, Wheeljack decided to try and make a TIME MACHINE, and third? He and his two adopted sparklings landed in a different dimension. It was official. When Mary went for the kill, he wasn't stopping her.  
"I'm Cyber Prime. Just to keep the confusion minimal, we came from a separate dimension. More will be explained at the base. I just don't want to repeat everything a gazillion times!" he growled the last part. Mary snorted.  
"Sour puss.." she grumbled. She received a zap for that. Mary yeowched at that. She glared and hissed. Both her arms-servos turned into full metal gargoyle ones as did her legs-stabilizing servos. She hissed and scratched his dash board before turning back into her halfa form. She stuck out her tongue at the dash board. She then went on to grumble about "stupid father-creators". Yomi was just laughing beside her sister.

"If you don't mind me guessing; Wheeljack invented something that exploded and sent you here? He did that to a friend of mine. She lives in another dimension and in her's she is the daughter of Optimus Prime- ow!" Jenna gripped her chest, over her Spark.

Mary frowned. Something was wrong. She activated her scanners and did some check overs. She brought out her Matrix and used it to fix the problems she found.

"That's da gist of it. Nice ta know that we ain't da first," Yomi said. Cyber sighed. Why did he feel as though he was going to have a major head ache?

"Okay, I fixed any and all problems that I found. It was pretty easy since you have a spark instead of a heart. It's harder to deal with that sometimes," Mary said before adding, "You should've seen Ratchet's reaction to finding out I had a spark-heart! I guess it's just because my kind is so different."

"Thanks. I have had those pains a lot lately. The only reason I have a spark is because I was shot with a gun. Leo was playing with my 9mm. Revolver. I told him not to play with it. I bet Ratchet's reaction was the best. too bad you couldn't see Ratchet's reaction when Odette told him that She street races. He was pissed." Jenna said. laughing as they pulled into base.  
She got out and said."Wait here, let me get everyone"  
With that she ran off, yelling "CAT, OPTIMUS, GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE."  
All of the bots and humans came into the hanger, all except Ironhide and Jenna.  
"IRONHIDE PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T LIKE TO BE MAN-HANDLED!" Jenna yelled as Ironhide walked in, holding Jenna by her shirt.

Mary hopped out of Cyber first. Yomi following. It was then that Cyber changed to his bipedal form. He stood about a 6 inches taller than Optimus Prime. Mary smiled and flew up to his shoulder. Yomi glared up.

"Oh, so yer just gonna leave me stranded, Sis? Ya know, our brother Sam a least offers to have me on Bee's shoulder wit' 'im when 'Bee's walkin' 'round in his true form!" She yelled up. Mary just grinned.

"It's bipedal form, Nimrod!" she called down with a cheeky grin. Yomi growled.

"Yer so lucky that yer da last of yer race Mary! Oder wise, I woulda messed ya up so fraggin' bad dat not even Blazzin'Spark woulda recognized ya!" she yelled, glaring. Mary just laughed, knowing that Yomi was just playing.

"Like you could catch this Hybrid from Hybros!" she laughed. Cyber groaned.

"Why oh why can't you two be as well behaved as Sam?! At least he doesn't pull the stunts you two do!" he asked. Mary and Yomi burst into laughter at that. Yomi was rolling around on the ground while Mary was having a hard time staying on Cyber's shoulder.

Optimus approached the new mech and said. "I am Optimus Prime and welcome to our base."  
"IRONHIDE PUT THE GIRL DOWN NOW!" both Ironhide and Optimus jumped at the sound of a slagged of femme.  
"Mia, I was only-" Ironhide was cut off by his sparkmate.  
"Put her down."The femme hissed and Ironhide put her down and she ran to her guardian, who put her on his shoulder..  
"Can ya'll explain what happened?" Jenna asked, looking at Cyber.

Cyber grabbed Mary by the wings.

"This is technically her fault, so she'll explain," he said. Mary squirmed.

"Daddy-Creator! Put me down! You know my wings are sensitive!" Mary whined. Cyber just raised an optic ridge.

"That may work on MoonSpark and Miss Judy, but it does not work on me, sparkling," he said. Mary glared. Cyber just glared back. Yomi just shook her head.

"I'll explain," she said before explaining everything. Mary then piped up.

"OH! I'm not really Cyber's sparkling or Sam sis! I was adopted into both families! I was actually manufactured by Banacheck of S-7. I still hate him of course. But my past life was a Hybrid from Hybros, making me one too. It's kinda complicated," Mary said. She finally had enough of being held by the wings, so she transformed into her femme form. With that, she whacked Cyber upside the helm. Huffing, Mary then turned into her halfa form again. She stuck her tongue out at Cyber then, who was glaring at her. Yomi rolled her eyes.

"It's a wonder you two haven't tried to put each other into a stasis lock yet..." she said. Mary grinned.

"I have before! It's pretty easy, but then again, I've got scanners and my Matrix on my side!" she giggled, before setting on the ground next to Yomi who just raised an eye brow.

"Primus hates me!" Prowl groaned.  
"hey, Jenna." Odette said.  
"What?" Jenna asked, trying to remember what happened.  
"Can you guess why I like skittles?"  
"Huh?" Jenna said, not really paying attention  
"Cause you can taste that rainbow." Odette said before laughing when Prowl crashed.  
"Jennifer what is wrong?" Optimus asked.  
"I can't remember anything past hiding from Ratchet because of my orange skin. I can't remember how I ended up in Cyber's alt mode." Jenna said, looking at Optimus then Cyber.

Mary squirmed a little. She bit her lip. She knew this side affect well.

"Um... T-that's kinda my fault..." She said, feeling all eyes on her, "Ya see, you kinda collided with Cyber's alt. mode... Your car rolled about three times... When Yomi and I got around to you... You were in pretty bad shape... You were bleeding in multiple places so I had to heal you then and there. I'm usually against using my Matrix on anyone to heal them unless its an emergency... And that was an emergency..." she finished, trying to hide behind Cyber's stabilizing servo.

"It kinda made it so you didn't remember _how_ it happened either..."

"Oh, that explains a lot. Thanks for saving my life." Jenna said, "If you didn't I'd probably be with my parents now."  
Suddenly, Red Alert came out of the communication center and said "We have two Autobot identification beacons. they register as Primes."  
"Cyber, would you like to come with us to retrieve the new arrivals?" Optimus asked.  
Can we come?" Jenna, Cat, and Odette asked, "please?"

Cyber shook his helm.

"No. I have to keep an eye on Mariel. Yomi I can leave alone, but not Mariel. I do not want to know what would happen if your Megatron found out about Mariel. Mariel is very powerful. Trust me, her powers as the Protector make her a big target. If she wanted, she could destroy and recreate everything. Or just destroy it. Life and Offlining, or death to humans, have no meaning to her. She could kill without batting an eye or optic. If Megatron got his hands on her and magaged to brain wash her or something..." Cyber did not need to say more, because he knew everyone got the message. Mary, unnoticed to the others, slipped out of the room.

As she walked out, she noticed that it was sunset. She sighed as she climbed a tree. This was her favorite time of day. She remembered what her first friend had told her once.

_"You wanna know what I think about the sunset, Mariel? I think it means peace. Because it always makes me feel calm. I look at the colors and think that, maybe, my mom is there. That she's looking back at me with a warm smile."_

A tear fell down Mary's cheek. She bent her bowed her head. It was her fault. He got hurt because of her, many had died because of her. She wished that she'd never been born. Ever. She wished that she hadn't caused so much pain. 'If I wasn't born-created... Then everything would be fine...' she thought.

* * *

Pwease review


	4. Chapter 3

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

* * *

Optimus looked at Jenna, Cat and Odette and said."You three are to stay here and listen to Cyber, please."  
"Okay. Be careful." Jenna said, walking the same direction Mariel had not but a few minutes prior, not that Jenna knew that.

Jenna looked at the water and sighed. "Why must I be such a coward? scared of water, pathetic."  
Jenna sat down and pulled out a photo of her and her parents.  
"Why did you guys have to leave? Why did I have to become mentally unstable...sort of? I wish it was me that died, not you." and with that , she pulled her knees to her chest and started crying.

* * *

Mariel looked out across the sand. Memories of her first friend still haunted her.

_"Hey there, how ya doing, girl?"_

_"Okay, this will hurt, but it will make you feel better."_

_"So you've met my son? And he taught you how to speak? And gave you a name? That's wonderful that you've made a friend, Mary."_

_"I'm sorry. I wish I could get you out of here, but I can't. They'd kill my son if I did or tried."_

_"No! Let her go! You can't keep treating her like this!"_

_"She is a child! I've seen the way she acts! You can't keep her locked up like some animal!"_

_"Run! Mariel, Cade, run! Hurry!"_

Tears spilled down Mary's cheeks as her heart-spark began to hurt. It was as if she was suffocating. She clutched her chest as pain shot through it like burning fire. Silent screams fell from her mouth as she dropped from the tree. She hit the ground with a sickening "CRACK!". She was then lying there motionless, her eyes filled with pain. Her breath was shallow and Mary believed that it was the end.

Jenna's head snapped up at a loud CRACK and she tuned. A few feet down the beach was her favorite tree and at the base was Mariel.  
"Shit." Jenna said, before taking off. She dropped to her knees by Mariel. She could easily tell that one of her arms is and the other was out of it socket but she wasn't sure about Mariel's hip. Jenna put her hand on one of the arteries and felt a very little pulse.  
Jenna pulled out her phone and called Cat.  
"Cat, I need you and Yomi to come to the beach by the large tree." Jenna said, before hanging up. Jenna turned to Mariel.  
"Mariel, I am going to put your arm back into place. It will hurt for a bit, but it will feel better once it's back in place."  
Mariel nodded and Jenna got to work. Mariel cried out when Jenna popped her arm into place.  
Cat and Yomi had then arrived.  
"Cat, Yomi, Put your arm under her leg and hold on too each other's shoulder. Good." Cat and Yomi did what they were told and Jenna put it back into pace.  
"Alright, now we need to get her to our apartment so I can deal with her other arm." Jenna said as her and Yomi helped Mariel up.

* * *

Jenna wrapped up Mariel's arm and put it in a sling.  
"That's all I can do for you know until Ratchet come's back. Yomi, tell Cyber what happened, please" Jenna said.

Yomi took off. She had to tell Cyber. Oh slag. What would he do? Say? Think? Frick! What would MoonSpark do if she somehow found out? No one would be let within three feet of Mary for a while, Yomi suspected. She tore into the hanger where Cyber was.

"Cyber Prime!" she called. Cyber looked at Yomi in worry. She only ever called him "Cyber Prime" or "Prime" when she was angry, upset, or, in this case, a little panicked.

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed. He picked the girl up. She was panting.

"I-I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I-I think Mariel fell from a tree on the beach. Her shoulder was dislocated, but Jenna set it back, and had a broken arm. Something seemed wrong with her hip and she-she's barely breathing! I-I think something happened to her ribs or her lungs!" By know, Yomi was in full blown panic. She was terrified. Cyber's optics had widened. No...

"Keep an eye on her, please. I only hope nothing goes wrong... Otherwise, if things get worse, ask Jenna or Cat if there is anyway to contact Ratchet. If we have to, I _will_ find a way to bring our universe Ratchet here," Cyber told Yomi, who nodded. She had no doubt that he would do that. She headed back to Jenna and Cat after he set her down.

When she got back to them, she told them what Cyber had said.

* * *

Pain. That was all Mariel was registering. Pain. Immense pain in her chest, ribs, both sides of her hips, her wings, and her tail. Her left leg felt as if it was hardly _there at all_. It hurt so much. She wanted the pain to end. She could vaguely hear voices, but the pain stopped her from catching what they were saying. Why did it all hurt so much? She remembered sitting in a tree, looking over the beach sand and the ocean. She remembered a sunset. Was she dying? Suddenly, she was somewhere black. She looked around in confusion. There was no pain here and it felt familiar. That's when she remembered. The Void. She was dead again, wasn't she?

"No you're not," a voice replied. Mariel turned and her eyes-optics widened when she saw her first friend. Cade Caron and his father, James Caron. Both were smiling. Mike was with them. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Cade walked forward and took Mary's human hand in his. He smiled up at her, seeing as she was now taller and older than him.

"It's okay, Mariel. But why are you giving up? It's not your fault we're dead," Cade said. Mary shook her head and fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes it is! I should've been able to save you! Why couldn't I?! I swore to myself that I'd never let anything happen to you!" she cried. She was full blown sobbing now. James walked forward and knelt down before embracing her.

"Shh. It's okay girl. It's okay. I know your scared and feel alone now that we're gone, but hey. It's okay. You remember us. That's all that maters," he soothed. Mike then smiled.

"As long as you remember the happy times, we're never really gone. We're right here. In your heart," he said, still smiling. James nodded as did Cade. Cade grinned.

"Besides, it's not your time to join us! Just hang on a little longer, please. You're gonna be okay. I promise that everything will be okay," he said. Mary shook her head.

"I'm tired of all the pain. I just want it to stop," she said, tears falling. James wiped them away.

"Mary, I love you like the daughter I never got to have. Now listen to me, no matter how hard it gets or how much it hurts, just remember that we're right there beside you every single step of the way," he said. Mary nodded. Cade smiled.

"Right know, you're only here to stop the pain," Cade said. The smile faded, "But... The longer you're here, the larger the chance that you'll lose important memories. It isn't called The Void for nothing, Mary. Good luck!" with that, all three faded and Mary waited. She was ready to go back. She was ready for Ratchet to fix her up.

* * *

please review


	5. Chapter 4

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

* * *

The two Primes turned out to be a Cybertronian and a heavily pregnant Techno-organic from another dimension. They are Optimus Prime an Nightfire.  
It was turning out to be a strange day for the Autobots

* * *

Jenna was watching over Mariel while Cat and Yomi went to get something to eat. A groan alerted Jenna then Mariel was awake.  
"Hey, Ratchet is not going to be back for a bit, but I got you patched up as well as I could. I had to put one of your arms back into its socket and wrap the other. I also had to pop your hip back into place. I also cleaned up your lacerations. I also gave you some Morphine to help with the pain." Jenna said, handing the other girl a glass of water.

Mariel slowly took a sip, sitting up. When she handed the glass back to Jenna, a terrible pain shot through her. Her chest was hurting like hell. Mariel screamed worse than the time S-7 tried to saw off her wings. The pain only grew until Mariel was lying down, withering on the bed.

* * *

Cyber was pacing. The red mech was worried for his adopted sparkling. Could it...? No! They'd gotten rid of that years ago! But Cyber couldn't help but worry.

Was Mariel's heart-spark failing again?

If it was, Cyber knew all too well that Mariel would need to be gotten near Sam of their dimension. It would be the only thing to stop her from dying-offlining. But, he knew that if they didn't get their Sam to her soon enough that her spark-heart wouldn't calm down, she'd have to be taken to the base where the Hybrosans had taken refuge. Or brought onto the base. Either way, would they make it to save her in time? A scream alerted Cyber and his optics widened as they continued. His worst fears had just been confirmed. Primus, have mercy on Mariel's spark-heart...

* * *

Jenna flinched at Mariel's scream. Jenna pulled up her sleeves, forgetting about the scars on her wrists. Jenna bended the water out of the pitcher and allowed it to go over her wings. The water started glowing a bright white until dying out. Mariel's wings are healed. Jenna did the same for every injury and her heart-spark. Jenna made the water go down the drain in the sink and then sighed as Mariel grabbed her arm and started looking that the self harmed scars. Mariel could tell that some of them are still fresh.

Mariel looked into Jenna's eyes. She healed the scars.

"Jenna... You shouldn't do something like that. Why?" she asked. Before Jenna could reply, Mariel felt something. It was a weird twisting near her heart-spark before she realized what was happening. Mariel jerked with a scream. When the pain died down enough she looked Jenna in the eye.

"... Get... Help... Can't... Hold... Heart-spark... failing... Need... Sam... Of... My... World..." she gasped out before arching in an inhuman way, screeching. The screech was high-pitched and no human or creature on Earth could mimic the sound. It was now very apparent that if Ratchet didn't get and Sam from their world wasn't brought, Mariel would die-offline permanently.

* * *

Yomi dropped everything she was holding.

"Shit," she said, recognizing the screech. She looked at Cat.

"We need to get Ratchet and then we need Sam from our world! And we need them now!" she said frantically. At Cat's questioning look, Yomi replied gravely.

"Mariel's life-line was taken by Megatron... It was a crystal that had kept her heart-spark stable... If we don't get our Sam here... Mariel will _die_..."

Cat, with Yomi following, ran to their apartment.

* * *

Jenna grabbed her phone as she created something for Mariel's heart-spark to feed off of hers. It looks like a large cable with a suction cup on each end. Jenna put one cup over her spark and then put the other over Mariel's heart-spark. Jenna could feel the other life force stabilize as she felt weaker. Jenna dialed Ratchet's Comm. number.  
"Jennifer, what's wrong?"  
"Ratchet...help." Jenna breathed, falling unconscious just as Cat came in.  
Cat grabbed the phone from the floor "Ratchet?"  
"Cat? What happened to Jennifer?" Ratchet asked  
"She's unconscious. She has this cable attached to her and Mariel. Both pulses are weak but stable." Cat reported before explaining what Yomi told her.  
"Alright, have Perceptor send Cyber to his dimension and bring the two back. I will be there soon." Ratchet said and Cat did what she was told.  
Perceptor started up the machine and Cyber walked through the portal.

* * *

Jenna and Mariel found themselves in a dark place, but they had a light almost like a spotlight over them. Jenna could tell by the look on Mariel's face that she was in for a lecture about the scars.

* * *

Sam was pacing in Ratchet's medbay. Wheeljack was in stasis. When he woke up, Sam was _so_ going to have a "chat" with the inventor. Then Optimus walked in with Cyber. Cyber looked on the verge of panic.

"What's wrong, Cy?" he asked, worried.

"It's happening again..." was all he had to say. After an explanation, Sam, Ratchet, _and_ Optimus were _all_ going.

"Brother..."

"No, Cyber! I am going! She needs all of us there," Optimus snapped. Cyber sighed. Just then did Shade and Shadow Witwicky walk in. They were Sam, Yomi, and Mariel's cousins. The two looked up at the bots.

"We should go as well. Remember that last time this happened? She needed _three_ crystals!" Shade said. Both were worried about their cousin/leader. Sam's eyes glowed silver-blue. He was no longer Samuel James Witwicky. He was Areon Matrix. The Matrix of Leadership had just taken over Sam's body.

"We _must_ save her. I'll be damned if my Bond-Sister dies-offllines _again_!" he growled. Shade and Shadow nodded. Sighing, Cyber led them to the portal and all 6 went through to the other dimension. This was gong to give him a _huge_ processor-ache later...

* * *

Mariel was pissed. How could Jenna just do that to herself?! Mariel knew that if she had her crystal, she would've been Hikari Matrix, the Matrix of Protection. She had a natural mothering program. It was the oldest programming-instinct in her mind-processer.

"Do you know what you could've done to yourself?! If you continued to do that to yourself, you could've gotten put in a mental asylum! Why the hell-pit would you put yourself through that?! Sure, I have anger fits and episodes, but this-this!" Mariel was so mad that she couldn't put it into words, but she stiffened as she felt something familiar.

"Jenna. Get behind me. Now," Mariel commanded in a "no arguing" voice. Something was terribly wrong...

* * *

please review


	6. Chapter 5

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

* * *

Mariel's anger scared the crap out of Jennifer. I just wanted it to end. The pain, the episodes, everything, Jenna thought and it was heard as if Jenna spoke out loud as she hid behind Mariel.

_"Do not worry, Protector. I will not harm you nor the Youngling. I only wish to warn you,"_ A voice spoke from the darkness. A female appeared, one that was familiar to Mariel. Where had she seen this person before?

"Who are you?" she asked. The female smiled. Mariel couldn't tell what her species was, but it definitely wasn't human.

_"You will remember in time, Protector. But remember:_

_The Power will be found out._

_The broken soul will heal._

_A heart strong will break,_

_But if courage is kept,_

_Peace shall be brought._

_Remember the words, Protector. Remember the words," _the female said before vanishing.

* * *

Sam was very worried. No matter how much energy they sent to Mariel's heart-spark or Jenna's spark, they couldn't wake them. Sam was so very scared for the two girls. Never before had a human with a spark, only a spark, been drawn into The Void. The Void is where memories were lost. The Void is where many never returned from of their kind. It was scaring Sam. If Sam knew anything, though, it was that Jenna would come out intact. After all, The Void only tried to destroy Cyber-Organics. Jenna just had a spark, so she was safe. But Mariel was not. She could lose her memories again. All of them.

"Sam, will they be okay?" Yomi asked. Everyone was looking at the boy. Sam bit his lip.

"Jenna will be fine... It's Mariel that we need to worry about. They're trapped in The Void at the moment," he said. Shade and Shadow gasped.

"It does not affect humans, but Mariel could lose her memories! Or worse, we could lose her again!" Shade said, scared for her cousin. Leader then took over, a grim look on his face.

"There is only one way they will come out now. They must let go of what ever in the past is haunting them. For Mariel, she must forgive herself and accept the deaths that happened. Be they by her hand or not," he said. Shadow looked at him funny.

"This is Hikari we're talking about, Areon. Protector and Hikari would never-" he was cut off by Areon.

"That was Hikari, Death. You'd do well to remember that. Mariel was born in the labs of S-7. She has murdered before in this life. S-7 agents were killed at her hand," he said, looking grimly at the others. Yomi felt bile in the back of her throat.

"In other words, we may not get _our_ Mariel back. When she wakes, she will once again be a terrified, curious sparkling-infant. Her scanners won't recognize us and she won't recognize us. She'll, in a sense, be reborn again," she choked out. She had tears running down her face. Cyber, Optimus, and Ratchet were quiet. What could they say? Ratchet cursed about not getting there on time in his processor over and over. Cyber was having trouble not locking down into stasis. Optimus had his battle mask drawn to hide his own feelings. Never before had he felt more useless.

Shade hated this. Once again she had failed to save her friend. Life and Shadance were fighting in side. Both blaming the other.

Shadow could feel Death and Phoenix trying to reach Protector and Hikari over the Balancers' Bond. Nothing was working.

Areon was apologizing to Sam and Leader in his head over and over. Leader kept saying that nothing could've been done. Sam was silent. Areon knew the boy was grieving. How could he have let this happen? He should've insisted that Sam stay close to the girl harder. Now it was too late. What was he to do?

* * *

"I want to go home." Jennifer whimpered.  
_"And you shall, sparkling."_A mech's voice said from the darkness. Suddenly a very _large_ Cybertronian appeared. He was, at least, four times Optimus' size.  
"Who are you." Jennifer whispered.  
_"My designation is Primus, young one."_ He said.  
_"Now listen both of you. You two need each other to fully heal. Jennifer, you need a friend who can be like a big sister/ mother figure. Mariel, you need a friend that is innocent in nature, but who has also gone through a lot, herself. You need someone who would give their life to help you. Now, this place normally would get rid of your memories, Mariel, but I will not allow that to happen. When you return, you shall have all your memories. Now go."_  
It was like the only source of light was shut off as they were swallowed in darkness.

* * *

When the two awoke, Jennifer freaked out and backed herself into a corner, with all the people she didn't know staring at her. Cat, Will, or anyone she knew wasn't there. Tears ran down the young girl's face as she thought she was going to die the same way her parents did.

* * *

Mariel was cautious. She did notice that they were _not_ where they'd passed out at. Mariel cursed inwardly as she realized who they were in front of. They weren't yet fully awake.

"Hello, sparklings," a voice said. The one who spoke stepped forward and Mariel paled. _No. No. No. Anyone but him!_ her mind pleaded. But, alas, it _was_ who she thought it was.

"Destruction..." she whispered, fear in her eyes.

* * *

Cyber and the others were still waiting for Mariel and Jennifer to wake up. But, Mariel mumbled something in her sleep-like state.

"Destruction..."

Areon had a very _bad_ feeling that he knew what was going on. Some how, the two had gone from The Void to the Pit. Meaning that someone was trying to kill the two girls. They had to beat whoever it was before they could return home. A female's voice rang out, startling everyone.

_"This is the first step in their healing..."_ the voice said. Areon felt his stomach drop. Damn Fate to hell-pit.

* * *

Jenna was scared to death. She had no clue where she was. She gasped when two voices suddenly appeared.  
_"Jennifer, my baby, you will be alright."_ a woman said.  
_"Stay strong squeaker, do what your heart says."_ a man said.  
_"We love you."_ they both said.  
"Mom...Dad," Jenna murmured, stand in up with determination clearly shown on her face as she stood next to Mariel. "I wont let you down."  
She was going to do anything she could to get her friend back to the real world, even if that means losing her life in the process.  
Jenna looked to Mariel and said. "I stand with you."

Mariel was shocked. No one had willingly stood by her before. Slow clapping was heard. Mariel turned her attention back to Destruction. He had betrayed the Balancers by murdering his other half, Creation. Mariel glared. Destruction began to chuckle.

"Who would've thought. Weak little Hikari who became the Protector has sinned!" he cackled. People appeared around him. All of them had been mauled. They were missing arms, legs, hell! Even some had their stomachs torn out! Mariel winced. She remembered every single face. This is what she had been hiding from the others. She was a murderer. A killer. Gone against her own vows. Now, it was her fault that she _and_ Jenna were stuck in the Pit or Hell. Either one.

"Remember these faces? Young Miss Jenna, the creature you stand by has murdered each and every one of these people. This is _her_ handy work. Though, I must admit, Death couldn't have done better himself if he tried!" Destruction cackled.

"You are sick," Mariel growled out. Though, a voice reached her. Three figures appeared from in the midst of the mass. Two men and a little boy.

"Mariel... Why?" the little boy asked, "Why did you betray us?"

"Girl, did we do something wrong? I thought you said you'd protect us, not kill us," the man behind the boy asked. The other man just looked sad.

"I guess we were wrong. You _are_ what Banacheck said you were," he murmured. Mariel had reverted back to her true form. Both her arms and legs were that of a gargoyle's and metal. Her wings and tail were still there as well. Her fangs were back. She looked down at her hand to find blood. Not just any blood, by the smell. It was _their_ blood. She whimpered.

"No... I-I didn't... I swear I didn't..." she was starting to cry. Soon, she and Jenna were in a room. A room. Destruction's voice called out around them.

"I can give you back those three. But you must kill Jenna first. If you can resist your instincts, I'll let you both free," he said before cackling. Mariel scurried to the furthest corner from Jenna. She could feel the one she had locked away beginning to resurface. She wouldn't allow the monster inside her heart and head to kill Jenna. She wouldn't- couldn't! She closed her eyes, only to see all the death she had caused. Death. Kill.

_Kill... Kill..._ a voice in the back of her mind urged. She kept trying to resist it. She had to try and keep Jenna alive. _Somehow_.

* * *

Jenna glared at the wall where the creature was previously. Jenna looked at her friend. Jenna walked over to Mariel and dropped to her knees. She hugged Mariel and hid her face in Mariel's neck and said. "It wasn't your fault, I _know_ it. Do what you need to do...I trust you. Just know, he won't bring them back." A tear fell from Jenna's eye and onto Mariel's shoulder.

* * *

Optimus and the rest of his team arrived to an empty hanger. Normally Jennifer was there to greet him. Both Optimus' (in their holoforms) and Nightfire walked to Cat and Jenna's apartment to find _another_ Optimus, Cyber, Ratchet, Some other people, Will Lennox, Tyler Winter's, and Cat looking at Two unconscious girls on the bed. It was Jennifer and Mariel. Optimus walked over to his charge and placed his hand on her cheek. She is as cold as death.  
"What happened?" Optimus asked, hoping someone can provide an answer

Areon looked at the Prime. He felt many emotions, but did not let it show.

"They have been draw into a place know as The Void. It can take form of their worst nightmares, but only if they are Cyber-Organic, like my Bond Sister. We've lost Protector to it once before, and she woke up with no memories. When Mariel wakes up, she will have lost what makes her _Mariel_. You see, while it doesn't affect those that are pure-blooded or pure-energoned, it does harm Halflings of any sort. No Halfling is safe in the Void. Considering Mariel's kind is half Cybertronic (basically what Cybertronians are made from) and half Organic, it puts her more at risk. Jennifer is completely safe. Unless someone from the Pit interferes. And right now, someone is. His designation-name is Destruction. He, at one point, was a Balancer. A Balancer is a Matrix holder, which is one the Matrix chooses. A Prime is not a Balancer, though. For you cannot be both," Areon began, "There were many Balancers. Hope, Despair, Love, Hate, Fear, Courage, Destruction, Creation, Death, Life, Leader, and... Protector. There can be many Balancers. They can be of the same, even. But, there can only be one Leader and one Protector. There are also main ones among the others. They are called by their titles."

Areon glanced around before looking down.

"Many Millennia ago... There were two other pairs as well... Heaven, Hell, Matrix, and... Pit... But, they became Anti-Balancers. At least, Pit and Hell did. They killed Heaven and Matrix. That is why there are such religions on Cybertron and Earth. We can go inter dimensional at will... but too many were lost forever because of that, so it was banned by Protector. Protector was faced with the protection of many. Her job was hardest," he said sorrowfully, "Many lives have been lost over the years because of war started by Anti-Balancers... Destruction, the main one, became an Anti-Balancer the day he killed his bond twin..."

Shadow and Shade had looked at Mariel and Jenna through this.

"The only way those two will come out... Is if Mariel doesn't go against her vow while in The Void," they said together. There was nothing they could do. Yomi looked at the two newbies.

"Why don't we inform those two what's up?" she said, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

please review


	7. Chapter 6

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

* * *

Nightfire and Optimus couldn't believe what they heard about the two girls. They also learned that they can go home, via Perceptor's invention, but Nightfire wanted to stay and help. "Optimus Prime we are staying to help and if we don't I'll have Ratchet offline your interface unit for a Month!" Nightfire growled. all the mechs sighed, for some reason when a femme, techno-organic or not, is mad they always go for the interface unit.

* * *

Jenna hugged her friend as she awaited for Mariel to chose wither she lived or died. She was wiling to give up her life for Mariel to have the three people she seen. Jenna was always one to give everything she had, even her life, for other's. People always said she had a "heart of gold but a broken soul". That is what the two have in common; they are broken and just want to be healed.

Mariel could feel it. The battle between her instinct to kill Jenna and her bind to protect any creatures. She hated this. She didn't want _either_ to win. She wished that she could be her own person again. It was hard to remember, seeing as she'd been so young when the crystal had been forced into her, though she had rejected it. She had never wanted to be the Protector. It had broken code of Protectors past to force her, but the crystal had taken over. Now, she had two programs that were fighting for control. Mariel knew only one way to shut down both programs _and_ save Jenna.

"Jenna... Listen to me. When you wake up, do not, I repeat, do _not _let _anyone_ put in a replacement crystal! Just take the Matrix of Protection out of my spark-heart! It won't kill me, but I'll be different. I will be okay, just injured," Mariel told Jenna. She pushed her away a little. She looked at Jenna with sorrow.

"I can't have the crystal for the Matrix of Protection... I don't want to be the Protector. I never did, actually... Because I was forced to bear the task because only I was compatible, I lost some of my sentience... Now I have two programs fighting in side of me... The only way to rid them, is if I tear out the Matrix here, but it also has to be removed in the real world for me to come back online," she explained softly, looking at Jenna through sorrow filled eyes. She mouthed a "forgive me" before plunging a clawed hand into her own spark chamber. She then ripped out the Matrix of Protection as the "world" around them rippled.

* * *

Optimus prime, who is in his holoform, was washing Jennifer's face with a warm washcloth. he wiped some gunk off of Jenna's neck and noticed a mark. It was the mark of a Prime. Suddenly Jenna's eyes opened. Instead if her hazel blue they are an electric blue. She sat up and turned to Mariel and started speaking in an ancient language that only the Primes could understand. She was speaking in the language of the primes.  
**"Primus I ask that you aid me in the task I was given. I ask of you to remove the Matrix of Protection from her; that way she would have the freedom to choose who and what she wants to be not forced to be what others want her to be."** she said. Next to Mariel a figure made of white light suddenly appeared.  
**"The Matrix aids in keeping her alive, child. Removing it would surly bring more harm in good"** he said.  
**"Use my spark as a stabilizer."** she said.  
**"I knew you would say that. That's why, and many more reasons, I have made you a Prime, young one. I shall take a shard from your spark as well as hers that way the bond shall set."** Primus said  
**"Bond? I am afraid I do not understand."** Jenna said.  
**"Sibling Bonds. You two shall be bond sisters; for now that is."** He said as he started the procedure.  
**"How will this change Mariel?"** Jenna asked  
**"She shall have all the powers she already had she just has control over her actions." **Primus answered  
**"Thank you Primus"** Jenna said, bowing to the god.  
**"Your welcome Skyfire Prime. Mariel shall awaken soon."** Primus answered as he disappeared.

"Jennifer?" Jenna turned to her uncle.  
"Uncle Will!" she said, hugging her uncle  
"Don't scare me like that again, I lost my brother I don't need to lose my Niece.".  
A groan alerted Jenna that Mariel was awake.  
Jenna ran and hugged Mariel.  
"Mariel I am glad you are alright!"

_**"Jenna..."**_ she chirped. Areon took a step back and groaned.

"Not good... Looks like she remembers everything... Except Earth's languages!" he growled, mad at that. Mariel spotted him and scrambled up and behind Jenna, hissing at him.

"Hey now!" Areon growled.

_"Now, now. Leave the Primelets be!"_ a woman's voice called out. Areon narrowed his eyes on the sellout of a woman. Everyone else just seemed to watch.

"One is a Human. The other is Protector!" he growled, obviously not liking the lack of control he had. The woman snorted.

_"Please. The Prime of this world has seen the mark on young Jenna's neck. Her name as Prime has also been revealed to her. Skyfire Prime. Her sister by Bond is also a Prime. But of a different nature. She knew that she would possibly die and had the chance to be reunited with her most trusted friends through sin and death, yet chose a different path. There are many things that can give a Prime who they are. The child may be but that, a child to her kind, but she is still a Prime herself. For though it was still a mere programing, she did chose to protect those three that had meant much to her. Her own name is FireBlade Prime,"_ the woman said, glaring back slightly.

**"ENOUGH!"** Jenna yelled in Prime language before catching herself, "Enough, arguing will not help anything. I can re-teach her Earth languages if the need arises, but until the heat dies down I cannot do anything."  
Jenna looked down, embarrassed by her outburst  
"So, my sister from another mister and mother is a Prime. I knew you were special." Cat laughed hugging Jenna.  
"I don't understand why Primus made me a prime. I am not fully mentally sound." Jenna said, before suddenly screeching in pain. She fell to the floor as she screeched.  
Ratchet scanned her and said. "She's turning into a Cybertronian."

After a few moments they saw her Cybertronian form. She is the same size as she was as a human but she was black had wings and a tail that looked a lot like a dragon's. She had claws on her hands and feet. Suddenly she changed back into a human. She is now a triple changer. She, like Mariel, can change from human to a Cybertronian whenever.  
"Wow. why was she so small?" Cat asked.  
**"That's because I made them sparklings again. as soon as Mariel changes back into her Cybertronian form she shall be a sparkling again. They shall grow quickly and until the reach maturity they cannot change back into a human. Optimus Prime, when they change back I shall erase all the bonds from Skyfire and you and Elita must create the creator Bonds with her Cyber, when the Balancers return home, bring your sparkmate back with you."** A male's voice rang out, **"Oh, Femme, introduce yourself."** Primus said the the femme that had recently argued with Areon.

The femme sighed and mumbled a bit.

_"*sigh* My designation is Hybra. I am to all Hybrosans what Primus is to you Cybertronians. I am truly sorry that the last of my creations was robbed of her will by those... Savage hybrids. Along with those slagging S-7 people!"_ she growled the last part. She then smiled slightly.

_"Oh, and Primus, Mariel has always been a sparkling. You see, to Hybrosans, she would only be the equivalent of 3 human years old. So young, yet she is very capable,"_ she said smugly, happy that she had one up on Primus.

Mariel was happy to hear a familiar voice from her home, though she was confused on _what_ she was speaking.

_**"Why Mama speaking different**** language?"**_ she asked. She looked at Jenna, expecting her to answer. Areon then realized something.

"DID YOU TAKE AWAY HER MEMORIES OF ALL OF US BUT THAT NO GOOD HUMAN CHILD?!" he shouted. Mariel whimpered and tried to hide more efficiently. At least, from him. Then she spotted the Optimus from her universe and pattered over quickly. She then chirped and whirred up at him. Areon glared at her as Optimus picked her up.

"You know, I think she just doesn't like or remember you," he said, looking pointedly at Areon, who snorted and stormed off to find a way home.

"*cough*Prick*cough*" Shadow coughed. Shade snickered. Hybra just smirked. It would be interesting with Areon trying to "recover" the "old" Mariel.

_"I am just happy that she is going to be how she was. A normal spark-toddler... Though she'll grow faster than a normal one...,"_ Hybra said, though her distaste for that was very apparent.

"At least I am not the only one who hates S-7." Jenna muttered but everyone still heard.  
"Why is that Jennifer?" William Lennox asked.  
"This _will_ be kept between us; what is said in this house stays in this house." Jenna said to the group before starting her story.  
"My father, James Lennox, used to be an engineer for the military before becoming a scientist for Sector Seven. He wanted to help people, but soon found how corrupt and twisted S-7 was when they wanted to test a new serum on me. Father left and we had moved from Michigan to Texas. He thought we were safe. Then on my sixth birthday all that changed..."

(Flashback)

The family returned home from Jenna first Hula recital. The parents we so proud of their daughter, for she had done each move to the song He Mele No Lilo correctly. They walked into the house to see two people standing in the living room with black masks on. The parents were brutally murdered as their six year old daughter watched, screaming. "MOMMY! DADDY!"  
She kept screaming and crying until one of the men hit her and hissed. "Shut up you little brat."  
"NO! YOUR A BIG MEANIE!" the girl screamed  
"Banacheck, silence her!" the other man said.  
"She wont shut up." Banacheck said.  
"Here is how you shut up a child." the man said as he pulled out a knife. He cut the girl's throat and she started choking.  
Not long after Paramedics arrived and she was taken to the hospital. there she learned she would never speak again  
(end)

"So agent's from Sector Seven is the reason I am an Orphan." Jenna finished her story. Mariel crooned. Hybra blinked.

_"Mariel wants to have her story told. The one with her and her old "family". They were human. It was many years ago. Though Mariel is still pure Hybrosan, her body was re-formed by Sector Seven. Those creatures had remade her body, and used her as an **experiment**__! For years, she was alone with only three to call her friends. Her memories of the past, taken by The Void. Her friends came in the forms of Mike, James Caron, and young Cade Caron... She had killed much back then... Her escape of them was only with the death of the three who had been like family to her. Both have much to hate Sector Seven for,"_ She explained softly.

"Jennifer, it's time to change into your true form." Optimus said and Jennifer- I mean _Skyfire_ transformed back into her Cybertronian from and Optimus held her like an infant.**  
"Looks Like we have a lot in common, Mariel. Both of us lost our families. Please stay being my friend."** Jenna said in Sparkling babble, a tear falling down her cheeks in the pain of losing her parents and fear of losing an new friend.

* * *

please review


	8. Chapter 7

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox aka Skyfire; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

* * *

Mariel was outside. She was in her halfa form, as usual. But, something was different tonight. She could feel something coming. Deep inside her heart-spark. She could feel a familiar presence. She crooned softly as a shooting star flew overhead. She made a wish. An important wish. One that had to do with the secret that she'd take with her to the grave. A secret about The Keeper...

* * *

Skyfire was sitting on Optimus and Elita's berth as the two adults were talking. Elita didn't mind making a creator bond with the sparkling. She just wanted to know_ why._  
Skyfire gave an angry twitter as he tried to get down. She landed on her back with a small whimper as she crushed a wing. She sighed when Optimus and Elita didn't seem to hear her. She crawled over to the door and pulled herself to her feet. She managed to stay up long enough to press the button that opened the door. She used her bond with Mariel to find her.

**"How are you doing? I am not sure how long I will be able to stay."** Skyfire said.** "I kind of snuck out of Optimus and Elita's quarters." **Skyfire added when Mariel gave her a questioning look.

**_"You stay. Me_ good..."** Mariel replied before looking at the sky, _**"Mama and Papa are coming. Me feel them coming. I missed them... Skyfire? C-can I tell you a**_** secret?"** Mariel asked softly. Skyfire nodded.

_**"Mariel is my human name... But it not my wreal name. My wreal name is StarFire... Like what Ms. Hyba call me. Me StarFire... But me no Prime... Papa is though. His name HopeBringer Prime. Mama is ShadowBlue. They named so 'cause Papa brought hope and Mama could appear from shadows out of da blue," **_the sparkling explained softly. She looked back at the sky. She felt sorrow and pain. Lots of pain. The pain was in her spark-heart. It _hurt_. She whimpered softly as she lied down and curled up, trying to block the pain. It felt like her spark-heart was being ripped out. But, it wasn't shutting down. It meant one thing only.

The Taker was rising...

Skyfire could feel her sister's pain through their bond. She chirped loudly as her sister went unconscious. Skyfire could feel something pulling on her consciousness. Skyfire heard several feet as she lost consciousness...

Optimus and Elita turned towards their berth to find no sparkling.  
"Fraggit. Skyfire, where are you sweetspark?!" Optimus said as he looked under their berth. Nothing.  
"Optimus, our door is open. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Elita said as Optimus got up.  
"I believe so. Lets get Cyber and his mate." Optimus said as they ran to Cyber's quarter's.  
Cyber answered the door.  
"Is Mariel there?" Elita asked and Cyber shook his head.  
"Skyfire is missing and we believe she's with Mariel. If we can find Mariel we can find Skyfire." Optimus said.  
"Do you have any idea where they may be?" Elita asked.

Cyber looked at his sparkmate in worry. MoonSpark thought, then got an idea.

"The beach! She's always loved going there!" she said. Cyber nodded. The four headed out, only to find the two unconscious.

"Mariel!" MoonSpark cried. She ran over and picked up the sparkling. She kept trying to wake her up, but nothing worked. She looked worriedly at Cyber. Elita was holding Skyfire now, and Optimus seemed to be stressing now.

* * *

A ship, just months away from Earth, drifted toward the planet. Standing at the glass window was a man-like creature. He was obviously Cyber-Organic, though. His proud dragon wings, dragon tail, and one dragon arm proved it. Not to mention they all were metal. His legs were also dragon-like. His eyes, which were the same color as Mariel's, looked at the planet that they were heading to. His eyes were cold and hard. A woman approached. She, instead of dragon parts, had phoenix parts. Her eyes were gold, but otherwise she could've passed for Mariel's mother.

_**"Dheweke iku cedhak. Aku ora bisa aran dheweke**** ngarsane,"**_ the male grunted. The female looked to him, hope in her eyes.

_**"Skyfire? Utawa**** StarFire?"**_ she asked softly, fear seeping in.

_**"loro-lorone,"**_was the reply. The woman quickly scanned the planet. She adapted the language they spoke, so it wasn't "otherworldly", but still a human would never understand it.

**_"Hybra... Did she find them?"_**

**_"Hard to say, Love."_**

**_"Do you think our little ones will remember? I mean, after so long!"_**

**_"They may be reborn, but a spark-child never forgets. Not Eartronian does."_**

**_"I only hope you are right, HopeBringer..."_**

The man watched as his mate walked off to check on the other survivors. He looked to the stars around him. _Primus, our people... Cybertronians and Eartronians alike, along with Earthlings, are still yours and Gaia's children. Is this planet out new home? Or just another one waiting to die? Like Hybros and Cybertron? What ever happened to **Tanah Kabeh**?_ he wondered. Sighing, he looked at the planet. Finally. After all this time. All these millions of years, he'd be reunited with his little bundles of joy.

* * *

Eartronians- Official name for Mariel/StarFire's kind.

Utawa- Or

Dheweke iku cedhak. Aku ora bisa aran dheweke** ngarsane**- She is close. I feel her presence.

The "language" I used that is the "official" language of Mariel/StarFire's kind is really Javanese + bold italics. Normal bold italics is made so that no one knows their true language. It was written long ago that no one could know the similarities between their kind and Cybertronians for fear they would use it against them. Seeing as Gaia's children, Humans/Earthlings, were turned against their brother and sister kinds, made by Primus _and_ Gaia, by Hybra, who is in league with Unicron. Both hate the "Dark Bloods" or "Unpure Bloods" that are the halflings of Cybertronians and Earthlings, therefore are known as Eartronians.

please review


	9. Chapter 8

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox aka Skyfire; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel A.k.a StarFire, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

Something quick from me:

_"Com to ship/English-Eartronian"_

**_"Cybertronian-Eartronian"_**

**"Cybertronian"**

**"English-Cybertronian"**

-Mariel Samantha Witwicky

* * *

Skyfire found herself in an unknown place. It looked like a dead planet. It was almost like a cross of earth and a metal planet. It felt familiar to her and that scared her. She whimpered as she shook her sister awake. **"StarFire I'm scared."** she whimpered. StarFire smiled at her.  
_**"Aja padha sumelang. Sampeyan bakal ngelingi rauh cukup, Skyfire. Mama Papa lan bakal rauh bakal kene kanggo kita. Aku janji," **_StarFire replied.

Skyfire was scared, she didn't understand what her sister was saying. She thought her sister was going to leave her. She didn't want to be alone again. She hates to be alone.

* * *

Optimus and Cyber where in the Communications room while their mates were in the med bay. Ratchet wanted to kick them all out but you _never_ mess with a pissed off femme creator.  
Suddenly the computer alerted them to a ship in the solar system.  
"This is Autobot Outpost Omega One, Identify yourself." Optimus said.

_"Outpost Omega One, this is HopeBringer. My ship is called The Refuge. We are carrying sick, young, old, and untrained femmes. We are a peaceful people. We have also picked up three injured Autobots. They are designated: Skyjumper, Starflight, and Songspark. My ship only wishes for repairs and a place for our sick. We have no medics aboard,"_ A male voice answered. Another voice came on.

_"This is Tresna, HopeBringer's mate. I can confirm my mate's words,"_ a female voice said. Cyber's eyes were wide.

"Tresna is... Is your people by any chance Cyber-Organic? Tresna is a Cyber-Organic name and word!" he asked/exclaimed.

_"Yes. We are Cybertronic-Organical beings. We are Eartronians. We had a temporary home on Cybertron once, as well as Hybros. Our true planet was destroyed years ago by Hybra and Unicron,"_ HopeBringer replied.

_Old species..._ Cyber thought.

* * *

_**"I said that it'll be okay, Skyfire. Mama and Papa are almost here. But the world is only in our minds. It was home. *Kabeh Tanah. It means "All Land". Other word is "Tanah Kabeh" or "Land of all"."** _StarFire explained in Cybertronian-Eartronian.  
Skyfire nodded, feeling like an idiot, before saying. "Oh...Sorry. What are your parent's like?"

* * *

"Alright, we will allow you to land on this planet. But be warned, If you are telling falsehoods and we find that you are Decepticons...we will not hesitate to offline you to protect our families and loved ones." Optimus said giving the ship coordinates a few states away from base.  
"When are you planning on arriving HopeBringer?" Optimus asked.

* * *

Ratchet was cussing up a storm as he tried to figure out what caused the sparklings to go into Stasis Lock.  
Ratchet turned to the two femmes and said. "They are perfectly healthy. I don't understand what caused them to go into Stasis Lock. They have to come out of it on their own."

* * *

_"You don't have to worry. Lying is something that we absolutely hate. Oh, and how'd you know about our kind and language? Most Cybertronians and Humans don't even know we exist! Heck, the few that do think our kind is completely whipped out! Would be true if Megatron ever got his way, though. The guy's a bastard! Oh, and we'll be there sometime tomorrow. Probably around noon or later,"_ HopeBringer replied. Suddenly, another voice came on. This one completely cheery.

_"I hope Cliff's there! He'll be glad ta see his sis!"_ the voice of Skyjumper said. Cyber was sure he heard Ratchet groan. Ratchet came out.

"Not you!"

_"And me and Songspark, Ratch!"_ a second voice chipped in.

"Great. That's all three!" Ratchet had a dreading face on.

_"Aw. C'mon, Ratchet. Ya know ya miss us!"_ a third femme voice said, obviously laughing.

_"You three shouldn't be up yet! Your injuries are still healing! Get back to your berths! Right now! Shoo!"_ Tresna growled. The sound of a wrench hitting metal resounded as well. Cyber stifled a laugh. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_**"They're your parents too. You'll understand better when you remember it all. Promise!"** _StarFire told Skyfire, who didn't look so sure.

_**"We need wake up now. Ratchet is mad~!"**_StarFire giggled. Skyfire nodded.

The two awoke to find themselves in the med bay. Elita and MoonSpark walked over to them. They picked up the sparklings and Elita said. "Let's go show the mechs who's awake."

* * *

Optimus looked at the monitor, shock was hidden behind his face mask. He knew those three younglings.  
"Skyfire and her sister would be best at explaining to you when you arrive."  
"Optimus, the Sparklings are awake." Optimus turned to see his mate and Cyber's mate come in carrying the sparklings.  
"See you soon, HopeBringer." Optimus said as he took Skyfire from his mate.

StarFire had excitement in her eyes/optics.

_**"HopeBringer?"**_ she asked. Cyber looked at her.

"You know the name?" he asked softly, taking her from MoonSpark. StarFire nodded.

**_"My real Papa! I know because, though we're reborn much, and sometimes from different creators, we aren't theirs. We are our first creators'! HopeBringer and Tresna were my first creators, there for, my real Mama and Papa! I know this because an Eartronian never forgets! Skyfire is really my twin too, 'cause those also stay same,"_**the sparkling giggled, happy that her parents were coming.

* * *

Little did they know that-

On The Refuge, Songspark had managed to get the voice of StarFire on her voice-thing. Tresna was happy.

"My little ones are there!" she squealed in English. HopeBringer chuckled, and was smiling broadly. After all these millennia... he'd see them. He'd see his marvelous little changer and her shifter twin.

Skyjumper looked at him.

"So that's ya girl? She's gotta cute voice," she commented. Skyflight was smiling.

"I'm glad your family will be reunited," she said happily, though she was sad on the inside. Her brother, Starscream, was her enemy now... Why did he chose the traitorous, cowardly, and sinful way? Why could he be the beloved little Starflight she remembered? Where had her beloved twin gone?

"You know..." Songspark began, "I miss when Soundwave was Soundspark. Back then, he was better... Why did Megatron get into his head? Why?"

Skyflight nodded in agreement. HopeBringer sighed.

"I don't know, femmes... I don't know..."

* * *

Aja padha sumelang. Sampeyan bakal ngelingi rauh cukup, Skyfire. Mama Papa lan bakal rauh bakal kene kanggo kita. Aku janji -Don't worry. You'll remember soon enough, Skyfire. Mama and Papa will soon be here to help us. I promise.

please review


	10. Chapter 9

I only own my oc's Odette, Nightfire, and Odette and Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox aka Skyfire; and Mariel Samantha Witwicky only owns her Oc's, Mariel A.k.a StarFire, Yomi, and Cyber. Catherine and Tyler are owned by NightmareWolf24, she just lets me use them.

Something quick from me:

_"Com to ship/English-Eartronian"_

**_"Cybertronian-Eartronian"_**

**"Cybertronian"**

**"English-Cybertronian"**

-Mariel Samantha Witwicky

* * *

Optimus looked at the sparkling in his arms. "Do you remember anything of your past life Skyfire?" Optimus asked, not realizing that HopeBringer could hear everything.  
Skyfire shook her head. **"No. I only remember my human life. I Remember everything of my human life. I remember watching my parents be brutally murdered in front of me by two S-7 agents. I remember not being able to talk. I remember not being able to go to school because they thought I was insane because of my episodes. I remember doing everything for others. I remember almost dying because I was trying to save another. I remember Cat being my only friend. I remember meeting StarFire. And lastly, I remember wanting to die."** she said, looking at her sister

Mariel blinked.

_**"You 'member soon. A Eartronian never forgets, and always**** remembers!"**_ she giggled.

* * *

HopeBringer smiled. They were going to get there ahead of schedule. Deciding to make contact with the base to let them know, he hit the com. button

* * *

All the Primes and their mates were in the Communications Room. Prowl was there too but he crashed and Ratchet took him to the med bay. Now all that remains is Cyber, Cyber's brother, Optimus, Optimus of this world, Nightfire, Team prime Optimus, Elita, Skyfire Prime, MoonSpark, and StarFire. They were discussing weather to bring the sparklings with them when they go to get the passengers of HopeBringer's ship. HopeBringer had recently comm. ed them to let them know they will be arriving at sunset today.

"Optimus Prime, we should bring the sparkling's with us. They are their real parents after all." Elita said to her mate.  
"Elita...what about the Decepticons?" Optimus asked as he looked at the sleeping sparkling in his arms. it was apparent to him that Skyfire was bored.  
"Optimus we can handle Cons easily." Nightfire said.  
"Nightfire, you are staying here." TP Optimus said.  
Nightfire turned to him, glaring. "Just because I am carrying your sparkling doesn't make me an invalid!"  
"I wasn't say that, I just don't want you to get hurt, love." TP Optimus tried to defend himself, "Besides, I am sure the others would say the same if their mate was carrying."  
Nightfire crossed her arm. The other's were silent.  
"Well, Prime, looks like you are in trouble." Ratchet said, laughing, as he walked in with Prowl, who had Cat and Tyler on his shoulders. Prowl put Cat and Tyler on the table.  
"So what's going on?" Cat asked. Everyone explained what was going on.  
"So...My best friend is actually like Mariel and is her twin, but was reborn as human? and her real parent will be here soon?"  
"Well, she doesn't remember anything except her human life, so we don't really know how many times she's been reborn." Optimus answered.  
"But, Mariel, however, remember's her entire life." the other Optimus put in, as he gave his niece a look as she sat on Cyber's shoulder.  
"Okay, when are we going to see the new arrivals?" Tyler asked.  
"This evening" Cyber said.

{This Evening}

Cyber, MoonSpark, Both flamed Optimus', Elita, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Sunny, Sides, and the ex con, Barricade were at the site where the ship was going to land along with, Skyfire, StarFire, Tyler, Cat, Lennox, Epps, and Fig.  
"So, when are they supposed to arrive?" Lennox asked as he checked his watch.  
"Now." Barricade said, pointing to a ship that was easily twice the size of the Xanthem.  
The bay doors opened and StarFire went running to the man and woman that came down the steps with several more of their people and three Cybertronian femme's following.  
"Mama, papa!" She said. Skyfire hid behind one of the hummers and watched her twin and the man and woman. Skyfire frowned. Would they be mad that she can't remember them? Would they hate her? these questions ran through her mind as she watched them.

HopeBringer scooped up his little girl.

"Hello, my little untamable spark!" he laughed as StarFire giggled happily. Tresna smiled and then saw Skyfire. She walked over and crouched down to Skyfire's height.

"Hey sweetie. I'm guessing you have yet to remember by your reaction. That's okay. Usually the memories don't come until you're older anyway. I'm surprised that Star' remembered, my little Sky'," she cooed, picking Skyfire up. Skyfire smiled and giggled.

StarFire had watched the whole exchange. There was a reason she already remembered. And it hurt. Her spark-heart would never fully heal, and she accepted that. A memory flashed in front of her eyes and was gone before anyone knew it had been there.

_**Pain.**_

_**Fear.**_

_**Screams.**_

_**Burning.**_

_**Smoke.**_

_**"Run!" HopeBringer shouted to Tresna, who was pushing StarFire behind her. Skyfire's body laid not far from them, and StarFire was crying because of it. The Taker and the Killer took the moment to try and cut down HopeBringer. He dodged. After a while, as the three were running towards their ship, The Refuge, StarFire was grabbed.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Fear.**_

_**-scene change-**_

_**Loneliness.**_

_**Abandonment.**_

_**Hate.**_

_**Resentment.**_

_**Forgiveness.**_

_**Sorrow.**_

_**Those were StarFire's feelings after The Refuge had left. It never came back. Kill and Taker had not killed her, but left her, un-aging, on the dead planet. Her only company dead bodies that were rotting and rusting. Her eyes, once a vibrant silver-blue with gold-green flecks, changed to cold, unfeeling ice blue that would flash red in her anger fits. A demon took refuge in her soul. Waiting. Killing. Her only instinct was to survive now. She was no longer who she was.**_

_**The day she had actual company that wasn't a rotting corpse or minuscule rat was Prima. He approached her with sorrowful eyes. No words were spoken as he held out his hand to her. StarFire heard the silent statement. 'Let me take you from this place, Little One.' StarFire took the hand gratefully and walked with him, leaving the dead body of a child behind. Her ice blue eyes were open as it laid there. It was her spirit that had wandered aimlessly, for she had truly died long ago after she was left alone.**_

StarFire looked up at her Creator.

"Papa? We stay on Earth, right?" she asked. HopeBringer nodded.

"If that is what my little Star wishes along with her sister the Sky," he replied. He always referred to them as "The Star" and "The Sky". It made sense, after all.

Skyfire, who has her head in the crook of her mother's neck, felt safe for once and Skyfire knew that her sister could tell that she actually felt safe.  
Major William Lennox walked up to Tresna and Hopbringer and said. "Hello, my name is-" Will was cut off by Skyfire  
"Uncle Willy." Will smiled at the small child and said.  
"I am Major William Lennox. I was Skyfire's uncle for the longest time. I can explain a lot more if you and your people came with us to our base."  
"Of course." HopeBringer said.

* * *

William, HopeBringer,who is holding a sleeping Skyfire, Tresna, who was holding StarFire, sat at a table in the conference room.  
William told them about Skyfire's human life. Her parents death because of a government agency called Sector Seven. He told them how she could not speak for fifteen years, until they met the bots and Ratchet was able to restore her voice. He told them about when she was shot and how Ratchet was able to save her by giving her a spark. And he explained that Catherine Winters, Jenna's BFF, is _extremely_ protective of Jennifer.  
"So that's her story." Lennox said.

* * *

please review


End file.
